Firefly Night
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Modern day AU. Clove and her two best friends Glimmer and Foxface are in a band called Firefly Night. They're going on a trip to London, England for a month. And their boyfriends are coming with them. Has some CLATO! Disclaimer: I only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1: London, here we come!

Chapter 1: London, here we come!

Clove's POV

My name is Clove Odair. I live in Chicago.

I'm the singer in a band called Firefly Night. My two best friends are also in that band. Foxface Watson plays the drums, and Glimmer Cromwell plays guitar. I write all of our songs.

According to music magazines, Firefly Night is the hottest girl band nowadays.

We're going on a trip to London, England for a month. And as if that isn't great enough, our boyfriends are coming too! My boyfriend, Cato Hadley, is the most amazing boyfriend in the fucking universe! Foxface is dating a guy named Marvel, and they are very cute together. Glimmer's boyfriend is named Gloss.

″I can't believe you're going to London for a whole month! I'm gonna miss you so much!″ My fraternal twin brother Finnick gave me a bear hug. I love Finnick; he's the best brother ever. But his bear hugs...not the greatest thing in the world. I like hugs, but not bear hugs.

″Finn, relax! I'll communicate with you through video chat! I'm taking my laptop with me! You'll do fine without me for a month. Remember that time when you went on that trip to Greece with Annie and her family for a month? This will be no different." I said. Annie is Finnick's (a.k.a. Finn) girlfriend.

"The only difference is that I'm the one who's going somewhere for a month this time. Now, with that said; can you drive me to the airport? ″ I asked Finn. He nodded.

~Line break~

I'm now in the airport with the others.

″I can't believe we're going to London! ″ Foxface exclaimed. Foxface is her real name; it's not just a nickname.

"I know! It's gonna be awesome, especially considering we have a concert there at the end of the month! ″ Glimmer exclaimed. She turned to Gloss. ″Do you know what hotel we're staying in? ″

″We're not staying in a hotel. My older sister, Cashmere, has an apartment in London, not far from Big Ben. She has plenty of rooms. We're staying with her.″ Gloss said.

″Are you sure she won't mind us staying?" Cato asked.

"Not at all." Gloss said. "Every since she broke up with Trent, she's been really lonely. So when I told her we were gonna be in London for a month, she insisted we stay with her."

"Well, at least we don't have to pay those pesky hotel fees." Foxface said.

The PA system in the airport went off. "Flight 205 to London, England is now boarding."

London, here we come!

**A/N: In this chapter, the girls are wearing the outfits they're wearing in the cover. Please review this chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to London

Chapter 2: Welcome to London

Cashmere's POV

I walked into the airport and found my brother Gloss and his friends waiting for me. Gloss's right hand was intertwined around the left hand of his girlfriend, Glimmer. She was carrying a guitar case. By the looks of it, it's a case for an electric guitar. The red haired girl was carrying a cart with a drum set on it. How that was allowed on the plane is beyond me.

"So you're the famous Glimmer." I smiled at my brother's girlfriend. "Gloss has told me much about you."

"How come you have a British accent and Gloss doesn't?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Because our mom is British, and our dad is American. I inherited my mother's accent." I replied.

Gloss introduced me to the others.

"It's nice to meet you, guys. Welcome to London. Follow me, and I'll show you to my apartment." I gestured for the others to follow me. They did.

~Line break~

Glimmer's POV

We are now in Cashmere's apartment. She showed us where our rooms are. My room is right across the hall from Gloss's. Each and every room had a bathroom in it.

When Gloss said Cashmere was living the life of luxury, he wasn't fucking around. Her apartment is huge! And the view from the windows is absolutely spectacular.

I unpacked my stuff and joined the others at the dinner table. It was time for lunch. Cashmere had made spaghetti and meatballs.

"So, Cashmere, what do you do for a living?" Clove asked.

"Oh, I design clothes. Have you ever heard of the brand Star Power?" Cashmere asked.

Clove, Foxface and I nodded.

"I love that brand! I have a shitload of Star Power clothes!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" Clove and Foxface exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, I designed every single collection." Cashmere said.

"So _that's_ why you have a room labelled Design Studio." Marvel said.

"Indeed. I design all of my clothes in there." Cashmere said. "So what do all of you do for a living? Did you graduate high school yet?"

"We graduated high school last year. Foxface, Glimmer and I are in a band called Firefly Night." Clove said.

"Ah yes...Firefly Night, the hottest girl band nowadays. I've listened to some of your music. You guys are good." Cashmere grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**One week later...**_

_**Morning**_

Foxface's POV

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked Marvel.

"I was thinking we could do something together. Just the two of us." He said.

"I was thinking the same thing." I planted a kiss on his lips. "Do you wanna go check out the London Eye?"

Marvel nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

We put on our shoes and headed out the door. Before we left, I left a note so Clove wouldn't worry about me. She was still asleep.

_Clove, I went to the London Eye with Marvel.–Foxface_

Clove's POV

When I woke up, I noticed Cato was the only one in the kitchen. Actually, he was the only one in the house. He had just finished making pancakes. I love my boyfriend. He's sexy, a really nice guy, and he's a good cook.

"Morning Clove." Cato smiled at me.

"Morning. Where are the others?" I asked.

"There are notes on the counter." Cato replied.

I read the notes. Foxface had gone to the London Eye with Marvel. Glimmer and Gloss had gone to an art museum, and Cashmere had gone grocery shopping.

"I guess that means more pancakes for us." Cato said. "What do you want on yours, maple syrup or honey?"

"Both please." I gave him a cheeky grin.

Cato put maple syrup and honey on my pancakes, and he put maple syrup on his, but no honey. We sat down at the table and ate our pancakes.

"Any plans today?" Cato asked.

"I wanna spend time with my super awesome boyfriend." I kissed him on the lips.

"Wanna go to Hyde Park?" Cato asked.

"Sure." I said.

_**Afternoon**_

Glimmer's POV

"That painting is so romantic." I gushed. I showed Gloss a painting entitled "Two American Lovers."

"It is." Gloss agreed. "Kind of like me."

The next thing I knew, Gloss dipped me backwards movie-style and kissed my lips.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I giggled in delight.

Gloss chuckled. "Yes, but I don't mind continuing to hear it. I love you too."

Foxface's POV

"Wow, the view is great up here." I said. Marvel and I were inside the London Eye looking at London from down below. The view really was great.

"It is." Marvel agreed. "And what's better is that I'm enjoying this view with my gorgeous girlfriend." Marvel planted a kiss on my lips.

A group of old ladies sighed.

"Ah, young love." One sighed.

Clove's POV

Hyde Park is the biggest park I've ever been at.

Cato and I were sitting next to each other on a bench close to a really pretty water fountain. We were holding hands.

"So, how do you like London?" I asked him.

"It's good." He replied.

"This is a really nice park." I said.

"Yeah, it is."Cato agreed.

I heard music playing. There was a guy in his 30's with short brown hair and hazel eyes playing an acoustic guitar and singing on the park stage. **(A/N: I don't know if there's actually a stage in Hyde Park, so if there isn't, let's just pretend there is.) **

**(A/N: Song is Drunk On You by Luke Bryan.)**

_The cotton wood fallin' like snow in July  
Sunset, riverside, four wheel drive and a tail light circle  
Roll down the windows, turn it on up  
Poor a little Crown in a Dixie cup  
Get the party started_

_Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime_

Cato held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" He spoke in a mock British accent.

I chuckled. "You better not let Cashmere catch you using that mock accent. And of course I'll dance with you!"

_Well if you ain't a ten, you're a 9.9  
Tippin' and spillin' that homemade wine on your tied-up t-shirt  
Every little kiss is drivin me wild_

_Throwin little cherry bombs into my fire  
Good God al-mighty  
Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

Cato and I walked over to where the guy was singing and playing guitar. We started to slow dance to the music. I didn't care if people were watching, I was too busy enjoying the music, and dancing with my incredible boyfriend.

_That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime_

_So, let's slip on out, where it's a little bit darker  
And when it gets a little bit hotter  
We'll take off on out in the water_

_Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime  
Girl, I'm a little drunk on you_

The guy stopped playing. Cato and I stopped dancing and clapped for him. The other people in the park clapped too.

"Thank you." The guy bowed. "My name is Chad, and you will see me opening up for Firefly Night at their concert at the end of the month."

Ah, so he's the one opening for us. Glimmer mentioned someone was opening for us, but she didn't say who it was.

Cato and I walked over to Chad, hand in hand.

"That was great, Chad." I said.

"Why thank you, Clove." I didn't bother to ask how Chad knew my name. I already knew that: the band member's names have been mentioned in music magazines.

"You're welcome. See you at the end of the month." I waved to Chad and Cato and I made our way back to Cashmere's apartment. The day's almost over, it's time to go back.

I had a really good day today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clove's POV

Using an acoustic guitar I had found in my room, I started to write a new song. The guitar I was using belongs to Cashmere, but she doesn't use it anymore. She said I could have it. I'm giving it to Glimmer. After all, she is the guitar player in the band, not me. I know how to play the guitar, I just choose not to.

**(A/N: Song is Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.) **

_Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt_

"Sounds good so far, Clove. But I think this song would sound better played on an electric guitar." Glimmer picked up her electric guitar case and put it at my feet. I put the acoustic guitar back in its case and picked up the electric guitar. I played the rest of the song.

_His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low_

_Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold_

_Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much_

_Hey good girl _

_So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, _

_He's low_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

When I finished the song, I wrote down the chords and lyrics in my song book. I called the song Good Girl.

I wrote three copies in my song book. I kept one and gave the other two to Glimmer and Foxface. This is what we always do after I sing a song.

"I am in love with this song!" Foxface exclaimed.

Good Girl is a mixture between country and rock. Those two genres sound great mixed together. And I agree with Foxface. I am in love with this song.

"Are we gonna sing it at the concert?" Glimmer asked.

"Maybe." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clove's POV

The concert is tomorrow. And we needed new outfits. We tried to find some at the mall, but we had no luck. We bought some clothes, but not for the concert.

Cashmere designed some outfits for us.

"Try them on!" Cashmere exclaimed.

We put the outfits on.

The outfits were bad-ass. Unfortunately, they contradicted the song. **(A/N: Clothing links are on my profile.) **

Cashmere looked at us. "Hmm...these outfits give you more of a bad-ass vibe than a good girl vibe. You should probably sing another song."

"Let's sing One Step Closer." Foxface suggested.

"Yeah!" Glimmer agreed.

"Okay. Then it's settled. We're gonna sing One Step Closer and we're gonna wear these outfits." I said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Concert

Chapter 6: The Concert

Clove's POV

It's finally here. Today is the day of the concert.

Hyde Park was full of people. Chad was on stage with his acoustic guitar.

Chad addressed the audience. "Hello guys. My name's Chad. And I'm today's opening act. How you all doin'?"

The audience yelled "good!"

"That's great! This is my newest song. It's called Drive By. I hope you guys like it." Chad began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Drive By. This song is by Train.) **

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_  
_Was more than just right_  
_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_  
_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

_On the upside of a downward spiral_  
_My love for you went viral_  
_And I loved you every mile you drove away_  
_But now here you are again_  
_So let's skip the "how you been"_  
_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_  
_Is still the highlight_  
_I didn't need you until I came to_  
_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave_  
_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_  
_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_'Cause_

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

Judging by the cheering, the audience loved the song.

Now it's our turn.

We got on stage and began to sing. Unlike Chad, we sang standing up. The microphones were high instead of low.

We started singing One Step Closer.

**(A/N: Song is One Step Closer by Linkin Park.)**

_I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

_I find the answers aren't so clear_  
_Wish I could find a way to disappear_  
_All these thoughts they make no sense_  
_I find bliss in ignorance_  
_Nothing seems to go away_  
_Over and over again_

_Just like before_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_  
_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Shut up when I'm talking to you_  
_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up_

_I'm about to BREAK_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

We sang Chalk Outline next.

**(A/N: Song is Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace.) **

_I've been cursed  
I've been crossed  
I've been beaten by the ones that get me off  
I've been cut  
I've been opened up  
I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_  
_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_  
_To wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_  
_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_  
_All you left behind_  
_Is a chalk outline_

_I've been cold_  
_In the crypt_  
_But not as the cold as the words across your lips_  
_You'll be sorry baby_  
_Some day_  
_When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_  
_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_  
_To wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_  
_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_  
_To wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline_

I addressed the audience. "Okay guys, we're gonna take a little break. We'll be right back."

~Line break~

I was backstage with the girls and Chad.

"You guys are great. Do you think we can do a song together sometime?" Chad asked.

I nodded. "We just a new song called Iridescent. We're gonna sing it tonight. The guitar parts are played on an acoustic guitar, not an electric guitar. Do you wanna help Glimmer out with the guitar parts? You can sing some if you want."

"Sure." Chad said.

~Line break~

We were back on stage.

I addressed the audience. "Chad is gonna help us out with performing our new song, Iridescent."

_**(A/N: Song is Iridescent by Linkin Park. Italics=Clove singing, bold =Chad singing.)**_

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_  
_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
**And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying "Save me now"**  
_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go_

**Let it go**

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
_**You felt the gravity of tempered grace**  
_Falling into empty space_  
**No one there to catch you in their arms**

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
**And let it go**

_Let it go_

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go_

**Let it go**

_Let it go_  
**Let it go**  
_Let it go_  
**Let it go**

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
**And let it go**

**Let it go**

Everyone cheered for us. They cheered very loudly.

I fucking love being in a band!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clove's POV

We are now on the flight back to Chicago. Our flight had gotten delayed. The flight was supposed to be at 6:00 P.M. But it got delayed to midnight. I have no damn clue why. The airport staff didn't say anything to us, other than the fact that our flight back to Chicago got delayed.

For some reason, I'm not tired. I usually am tired at midnight, but tonight I'm not.

I noticed Cato asleep in the seat next to mine. I planted a kiss on his forehead. He gave a small smile, knowing it was me.

Foxface, who was sitting in the seat on the other side of me, was not asleep.

"Did you have fun?" Foxface whispered to her.

"I always have fun when I'm performing with you and Glimmer." I whispered to her.

And that's the truth. I always have fun when I perform, and I couldn't ask for a better band to be a part of than Firefly Night.

THE END


End file.
